1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly pertains to a horse racing game for simulating horse purchasing and racing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art board games include U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,655; U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,666; U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,568; U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,546; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,101.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a horse racing game for simulating horse purchasing and racing which utilizes a game board having a business track and a race track, wherein players move about the business track acquiring property and horses for racing on the race track, with a number of regular races taking place before a final roses race, after which a winner of the game is determined as the richest player.
In these respects, the horse racing game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating horse purchasing and racing.